


Okay, yeah, there’s a platonic soulmate AU.

by Katie_Smith24



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tagging, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, its platonic y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Smith24/pseuds/Katie_Smith24
Summary: In a world where you only really have one soulmate, Tommy has three.
Relationships: None❤️
Comments: 12
Kudos: 467





	Okay, yeah, there’s a platonic soulmate AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha gimme constructive criticism plz
> 
> Yeah it deleted all of Wilbur’s lines so now the dialogue doesn’t make sense

Normally, people only have one platonic soulmate. This person’s soul is linked to your soul, and you’re destined to be in each other’s lives forever. 

When you write on your body, the markings show on your soulmate’s, with only one exception: any time you try to reveal who you are, it won’t mark your skin. This way, people can’t cheat to find theirs. 

Here’s the thing: Tommy didn’t just have one soulmate; he had three. 

It all started when Tommy and his best friend, Tubbo, were in class. Tubbo had discovered their soulmate a week prior, and they wouldn’t stop mentioning them. Tommy wished he were Tubbo’s soulmate, but due to knowing each other since they were kids, they didn’t need the soulmate system to fall into friendship. 

Tommy had his head buried in his arms, trying to avoid falling asleep, when he noticed it: there was a conversation happening on his arm. 

Hello?  
Hi!  
Wait, there’s more than two of us?   
What? I have two soulmates? I wasn’t aware that was even possible…?  
It’s nice to meet you. Since I can’t tell you my real name, I guess you can call me Soot.  
Okay, Soot. I’m Blade.  
Soot? Blade? I don’t know what to call myself… I’m Za, I guess.

Tommy read the words over twice before understanding what they meant. He. had. Three. Soulmates! 

Knocking Tubbo on their shoulder, he quickly pointed to his arm. Tubbo looked at it for a moment before looking back to Tommy’s face. 

“I can’t fucking read, Tommy,” they said, and Tommy almost jumped in his seat.   
“Crap, I forgot,” Tommy said, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants before reading the conversation out loud to them. 

Tubbo paused a moment in thought before telling him to quickly write something, too. 

“What?!? What am I supposed to say?” Tommy whisper-shouted to his friend. 

In the end, he chose to just say hi.

Hi.   
Wait.  
Oh come on, there’s four of us?!?  
I’ve never heard of something like this before. Let me look it up.   
What’s your name, kid?  
How’d you know I’m a kid?  
Handwriting, obviously.   
T^T I’m Innit, then.   
Okay, I looked it up. Turns out there’s been records of three soulmates, but four is very rare.

Tommy read out the conversation to Tubbo, who giggled. “That’s so cool,” they said, “I’m curious to see how this goes.”

————-

And goes, it did. Throughout his middle and beginning of highschool years, Tommy talked with his friends about anything and everything. He didn’t mention his YouTube channel, though, as it would be considered, “cheating” by the weird soulmark rules. What decides them, anyway? 

He started streaming and posting videos, even teaming up with people like TimeDeo and later others like Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, and Philza. While the names were oddly familiar, he couldn’t place where he’d seen them, so he let it go.

Soon, the four had become like a little family, confiding with each other while avoiding the topic of soulmates altogether. 

——-

It was an accident when they found out. It always is, though, so don’t be surprised. 

The four of them were doing a charity tournament as a team, and they made a deal that if they won, they’d all livestream on a single screen split between them to do some party games. 

Spoiler Alert: they won, and it was chaotic.

“AHHH, I GOT TRUTH OR DARE!!! LAME, GUYS, WHAT ARE WE, TEENAGE GIRLS?!?!” The shout came from Tommy, who was reading his chat, loud as usual. 

“Shhh, Tommy, it’s what the people want. Here’s our first truth or dare donation: truth: tell us if you’ve met your soulmates yet,” Wilbur said, his eyes moving across the screen as he read. 

Phil laughed, and Techno gave him a questioning look.   
“Sorry, it’s just that, that’s the first thing y’all wanna know? Man, persistent as ever.” 

It had been a common question to YouTubers recently, asking about their soulmates. Some were very open about it, while others wanted privacy. 

“Hmm,” Techno said, thinking, “I choose dare.”

Everyone burst out laughing at the monotone voice he said it in, completely ignoring the truth. 

“Okay, here’s a donation dare: um, oh, it’s ‘can y’all write something very out of context on your arm to confuse your soulmate?” Tommy read, “OH, a PRANK! I love those.” 

Phil wheezed again, this time not afraid to raise his blank wrist to the camera, picking up a pen and writing something. 

“What’re you writing?” Techno asked, and the others all made similar statements while peering into their cameras. 

Phil raised his wrist to the camera, showing off the sentence he wrote. “It’s perfectly confusing, it’ll confuse them for sure.”

Time to sacrifice your kneecaps ❤️

Everyone burst out laughing, Tommy and Wilbur literally falling out of their seats, wheezing. 

“Ahhh, my turn!” Tommy held up his wrist, which should’ve been blank, before pausing. Everyone in the call seemed to freeze for a second to do a double take.

There, on Tommy’s arm, was the sentence in Phil’s handwriting. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Wilbur muttered, “YOU’RE SOULMATES?!? AND DIDN’T THINK TO MENTION IT?” He threw his hands up in frustration, only to catch the writing on his wrist, as well. 

The chat spammed things like ‘omg y’all’re soulmates,’ ‘fakeeee,’ or ‘prank?’ While the four freaked out. 

Techno gasped loudly, taking the other’s attention to him. Shakily, he raised his arm to reveal the sentence. The others all promptly freaked out, tearing up or (in Phil and Tommy’s case) straight-up crying.

—— 

At the end of the day, they were exhausted. They ended the stream, having met their goal early with all the attention it got, and started making plans to meet. 

So yes, TommyInnit had three soulmates, and no, he wouldn’t change that for the world.

He had the best friends and soulmates a person could ask for, what more could he want?


End file.
